


Turkish Delight

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Gratuitous Smut, Honour Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, bad food puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno gets whacked over the head with a table-leg, and gets 'saved' by his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheese & Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on the premise that Tseng is taller, stronger and bossier than Reno (And Rufus is bossier than them both combined.). Probably taking place sometime after AC.

“Have anyone seen Reno?,“ Tseng’s voice crackled over the walkie-talkie.  
  
“Nah. Not since earlier this afternoon. I think I heard him muttering something about being ‘off duty‘,” Rude replied. At least he didn’t have to worry about being hit in the head with a mag-rod or have his glasses stepped on as long as his partner and superior was out of sight.  
  
Rude liked the guy, but no bigger klutz walked Gaia’s earth, so it was a relief to be on a one man mission for once.  
  
Tseng sighed. He knew what Reno being ‘off duty’ meant. He’d have his ass planted firmly on a barstool in the closest watering hole.  
  
_Damned…_  
  
He really needed Reno’s help with on a mission. Tseng considered sending one of his other subordinates to search for the elusive redhead, but everyone was out on some sort of mission. He should know, he’d sent them.  
  
_Well, well, I’ll just have to go look for him myself then._  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It didn’t take long for Tseng to find Reno. He couldn’t possibly have **not** noticed him. The bar seemed to be the scene of one, big brawl. In the middle of the fighting crowd, he could easily make out Reno’s red mane. He sighed.  
  
_Typical…_  
  
As he started weaving his way through the infuriated crow, people stepped out of his way as soon as they noticed him. Something about his calm demeanour created a pocket of peacefulness around him. That, and the fact that everyone in the whole damned city knew him as the leader of Shin-Ra’s Department of Administrative Research, the Turks.  
  
_And no one messes with the Turks unless they're damned sure they can get away with it…_  
  
When he was right behind Reno he leaned in and spoke directly in his ear.  
  
“So this is what you do with your spare time, is it? Doesn’t look like much of an constructive activity to me.”  
  
Reno spun around, immediately recognizing his employer’s voice.  
  
“Yo, boss! What’cha doing here?” He blocked an incoming punch easily, grinning like a madman.  
  
_Not too drunk then…_  
  
“I need someone to accompany me on a mission to Wutai tomorrow. I had hoped you’d be able to come, since you’re pretty much the only decent helicopter pilot around these days.” He crossed his arms, constantly watching the fight continue around him. But no one even tried taking a swing at him.  
  
“Sure thing, boss!,” Reno replied over the racket created by the fight. He started to turn, and missed the table leg aimed at the back of his head. It hit with a loud _thwack!_ , and Reno collapsed silently, head hitting the floor.  
  
“Fuck!” Tseng glared bloody murder at the person holding the piece of wood.  
  
“You just knocked out my only spare employee.” He calmly pulled his gun from a shoulder-holster and pointed it at Reno’s assailant.  
  
“Would you be so kind as to move your ass out of my way? I need to retrieve him,” he said and waved his hand at Reno lying crumpled on the floor.  
  
The guy at the end of his gun backed off and dropped the make-shift bat.  
  
“He started it, man. But you’ve got the gun, so you the boss. Go ahead, take him.” Thy man turned and headed towards the bar.  
  
Tseng bent down, still keeping an eye on the fighting, and hauled Reno off the floor. He threw the unconscious form over his shoulder without to much trouble and headed for the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Outside, Tseng considered what to do with Reno. He could bring him to a medical facility, but then they’d probably have to admit him to check for a concussion. He couldn’t afford that, he needed the pilot the next day. From experience he figured Reno’s skull had to be made of adaman, he’d been knocked out time after time and never been concussed. He usually just woke with a headache of hellish dimensions, which was easily cured with half a bottle of pain-killers.  
  
Tseng’s own apartment was only three blocks away, so he decided it was easier just to bring Reno there instead. He seemed to remember a first-aid kit hidden somewhere in his bathroom. Not that he used it much, most people had enough brains to not start a fight with the leader of the Turks. And if they were stupid enough to do so, they soon found themselves face-planted on the ground with a gun to the back of their head. The though made him smirk.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The doorman had the decency to not stare **too** much when Tseng walked in with an unconscious body slung over his shoulder.  
  
“Rough evening, sir?,” he asked while holding the door open, his smile only half hidden.  
  
“Yes, yes… We just had a little accident with a table leg and the back of Reno here’s head. Nothing too serious,” Tseng smiled back. Laric had been working there for the last couple of years. He and always acted politely, and more importantly, he was discrete. Tseng liked him.  
  
“Well then. Will Sir be needing anything? To wake the young man up perhaps?”  
  
“No, we should be okay. Just close your ears if you suddenly hear swearing or any other sort of commotion from my floor.”  
  
Laric’s laugh was barely heard as they left, and Tseng chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After Tseng had entered his apartment, he left the still out-cold Reno on the sofa and walked into the bathroom. He rummaged through the cabinet under his sink until he found what he was searching for, the old first-aid kit.  
  
When he was about to leave the bathroom again, he suddenly realized it might be a good idea to actually wake Reno, in case he really did have a concussion.  
  
_But how?_  
  
He instantly grinned wickedly, and turned around again. He placed the first-aid kit on the top of the sink, and walked over to his gargantuan bathtub. He plugged it, and turned on the cold water before walking back into the living room.  
  
_Heh, he deserves it for making me go through the trouble of saving him…_  
  
He waited for a couple of minutes, to let the tub fill, before picking Reno up off the sofa. He carried him to the tub, and dropped him unrelentingly into the cold water. Then he leaned back against the wall, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
No more than 3 seconds passed before Reno’s eyes flew open and he sat up in a hurry, too fast it seemed, for his hands came up to cover his eyes. He was spitting water, sputtering, and swearing in every language of the known world at the same time.  
  
“Awww…,” he groaned, “…my head!”  
  
He then looked up, searching the room with his eyes, trying to sort out the situation, and determine what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into this time. He suddenly went wide-eyed and his jaw dropped, as he became aware of Tseng standing no more than 5 feet away.  
  
“Boss? What…? Why? Where?,” he stuttered. And blushed ardently when Tseng started laughing warmly. He was used to others laughing at his clumsiness, but had never seen his boss do so before.  
  
The laugh had been impossible to keep back. Reno looked absolutely endearing where he sat, dripping with water, hair plastered to his head like a half-drowned kitten, eyes staring at Tseng in shock. When he finally managed to stifle his laughter Tseng set about explaining.  
  
“If you don’t remember you had a little accident where your head unfortunately connected a little bit to hard with a part of a table. You passed out, and I had to drag you back here.”  
  
“Here? Where’s here?” Reno looked around, still seemingly confused, and Tseng hoped he hadn’t misjudged the extent of Reno’s head-trauma.  
  
“My apartment. But never mind that, how do you feel?” He pushed himself away from the wall and walked the two-three steps over to the tub, where he offered Reno a hand.  
  
“My head hurts like living hell. And I’m wet and cold. Why exactly am I wet?” Reno grumbled, but accepted the help. Tseng dragged him to his feet and helped him step onto the floor without slipping.  
  
“There’s some aspirin in that first-aid kit over there,” Tseng said and pointed to the sink.  
  
“And you’re wet because I couldn’t wake you any other way. You really were out cold.”  
  
Reno nodded. At least he was conscious now, but he really didn’t feel good. He shuddered, and threw his arms around himself.  
  
Tseng noticed, and walked over to the kit. He retrieved the box of pain-killers, and filled a glass that had been standing on the ledge of the sink with water. He handed them both over to the shivering Reno.  
  
“Here. Take these, and then, if you feel okay, use my shower. That’ll heat you up in a second. There’s towels in the cabinet over there,” he said and pointed. “I’ll go and see if I have some clothes you can borrow until yours dry up.” He then left the bathroom and closed the door after himself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Tseng heard the shower being turned on, he went to search for something for Reno to wear. Reno was thinner than him even though they were about the same height, so he had to dig around for a while to find something suitable. Finally he found a t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants he hadn’t used in years.  
  
_They’ll fit that skinny bastard,_ he thought and snickered.  
  
When it seemed that Reno wouldn’t be out of the shower any time soon, Tseng set about finding some food. On the way to the kitchen he lit some more lights, and turned them down to a comfortable glow when he remembered the headache Reno had contracted.  
  
In the kitchen he opened the fridge and stuck his head inside. As he had feared, there was almost nothing edible inside. He found some decent cheese, and he knew there was some fresh bread in of the cupboard.  
  
_Cheese & toast, it is then…_  
  
He threw the bread and cheese on a hot pan, and turned them when one side had been fried. When they’d been completely finished he put one on a plate for Reno and stuffed the other in his own mouth. He then heard the shower being turned off, and he walked into the living room again. Still chewing on his sandwich, he carried the plate of food and change of clothes for Reno with him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
What Tseng saw when he entered the living room almost made him choke on his toast, but he quickly collected himself. He hoped he’d managed to stop the blush he’d felt approaching in time.  
  
In the other end of the room Reno had walked out of the bathroom at the same time as Tseng had walked in. He was only wearing one of Tseng’s standard issue Shin-Ra bath-towels, and he was dripping with water. The soft light in the lounge made his skin and hair glow softly orange. His usual pony-tail was gone, and his hair was wet, but ruffled, not plastered to his skull like a drowned kitten any longer. Instead it framed his face in the most striking way possible. He was a walking, talking, wet dream.  
  
_Nope, no dream._  
  
Tseng realized he’d been staring, and withdrew his eyes, slightly shocked with himself. He’d known for years that he found certain men attractive. You didn’t work for Rufus Shinra without learning that no one was really a hundred percent straight. Least of all himself.  
  
Even so he’d never though he’d actually find himself attracted to Reno, the loudest, wildest, most disorderly member of the Turks organization.  
  
_And the sluttiest. I did **not** just think that! By Crisis._  
  
He handed Reno the clothes and the plate of food, while staring at his feet, trying to avoid drooling at the sight of the semi-naked redhead. Reno was a complication he really didn’t need, and sleeping with his second in command could not be much of a wise decision.  
  
Reno accepted what Tseng handed him, and instantly he leered naughtily. Tseng had been too slow, and Reno had noticed the slight blush and Tseng's sudden need to look anywhere but directly at him. The headache that had bothered him seconds ago was quickly filed away under ‘annoyances to be dealt with later’. Anyways, the pain-killers had been quick to work.  
  
_Sooo… The mighty Tseng likes what he sees, does he? Let’s see how far he’s willing to take it, shall we?_  
  
He dumped down on the sofa with the plate of food in his lap, not trying to hide anything. The change of clothes fell to the floor, seemingly forgotten.  
  
“Aren’t you going to dress before eating?,” Tseng asked, eyeing his subordinate warily.  
  
“Nah, this is more comfy. And since it’s **your** fault that my head feels like it’s split in two, you don’t mind do you?” Reno smirked around the piece of toast he’d just shoved into his mouth.  
  
“How did it end up being **my** fault that you almost had your head bashed in?,” Tseng growled, crossing his arms defensively.  
  
“You distracted me.” Reno continued eating. “This is really good, yo. Is it just cheese?” He licked his lips.  
  
_How in Crisis’ name can anyone make eating toast seem like foreplay?_ Tseng swallowed hard and coughed before turning away.  
  
“Cheese, and some Wutaian spices.” He walked to the window, where he hoped he could feign interest in something outside to get away from the redhead, and thus he didn’t notice Reno rising from the couch behind him, the towel barely staying up.  
  
Suddenly Reno’s whole length was pressed up against his back, hot and hard, and he felt Reno’s breath on his ear. A hand snuck around his waist to play with the buttons of his shirt. He tensed up.  
  
“Yo, boss…,” Reno whispered. “How long you gonna pretend you weren’t staring when I got out of the shower? Did you like what you saw? Didn’t know you swung that way, if I‘d known I‘da done this a long time ago, yo.” He leaned impossibly close and started to nip at the shell of Tseng’s ear.  
  
Involuntarily, Tseng let a slight moan slip and unknowingly tipped his head to the left, giving Reno better access to his ear and neck, an opportunity fully taken advantage of by the eager redhead.  
  
“Reno, stop it… That‘s an order.” Tseng half-heartedly tried to push away from the windowsill, but Reno was adamant, and held his ground.  
  
“Why…?,” Reno let out between nips and bites.  
  
“Because I’m your boss, and...”  
  
“And what?” Reno pushed harder against the strong body in his arms.  
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t want me because I’m a guy. If you try to convince me that you **never** took Rufus, I know you’re be lying.” He smirked again.  
  
“Or perhaps you let him take you, huh?”  
  
Tseng blushed as furiously as his Wutaian heritage and his need to keep up appearances would allow him.  
  
“Don’t say that! Rufus is my boss, like I am yours. Besides, I would never let him…” He tried to keep his voice as cold and emotionless as possible, but that proved a problem when Reno grinded up against him with a purr. Tseng’s grip on the windowsill increased, and his knuckles turned white.  
  
_Damned… I feel like **prey…**_ He sighed. Or was it a moan?  
  
“You let him, didn’t you?” Reno laughed huskily. “My, my… So the mighty Rufus Shinra got you on your knees, eh? But don’t worry, I won‘t tell anyone.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare!” Tseng grimaced and mentally face-smacked himself as he realized he’d just indirectly admitted to having been fucked by his boss. _Shit!!!_  
  
“Actually boss, that‘s **too** hot. Now I‘m going to have to walk around with the picture of you and the überboss having kinky, steamy sex in my head. I‘m gonna have a constant hard-on, yo.” The leer on Reno’s face widened considerably.  
  
“I’m already hard,” he continued, “and it’s all your fault. You have to help me out here.” Reno’s hands disappeared down below the waistband of Tseng’s uniform-pants, encountering hot skin.  
  
“You don’t even need to let me top you, since in fact I rather enjoy being the bottom. You could say being fucked hard is one of my favourite pastimes, besides drinking, fighting and, recently, admiring your sweet ass.” Reno’s voice turned darker and deeper.  
  
Tseng moaned and let all his reservations fly, he had seen Reno in his ‘I-want-something-and-I- **will** -have-it-mode’ before, and today it was obviously he that was that ‘something‘. And why the hell not? It wasn’t like he and Rufus were going steady, they’d just been prone to take out some of their frustrations on each other when neither had anyone else to go to. And that ha worked out fine, so why couldn’t he and Reno get it on too?  
  
_Fuck reasoning!_ The only real thought his mind managed to muster up at that point was the fact that rumour told that Reno was one of the best lays in the whole city, and now he really wanted to find out for himself if it was true.  
  
He turned around in Reno’s arms, and pushed him backwards with a hand placed firmly in the middle of his very naked chest.  
  
“Sofa,” he commanded, and Reno complied with a joyous smirk on his face. They both backed away from the window. When they reached the couch, Tseng was about to push Reno down, but Reno got there first. He swung Tseng around in a fluid motion, and landed in his lap.  
  
He looked down on Tseng’s face, and smirked even wider.  
  
“Hey there… Do you mind if I sit here for a while?,” he asked teasingly, all the while starting to unbutton Tseng’s white uniform shirt, nails raking over dark skin as more and more was exposed. When he uncovered a dusky nipple he bent down and licked it once, twice, three times, until it perked up. Tseng bit his lip and whimpered, hands twining in Reno’s hair.  
  
“Mmmmmm,” Reno moaned. “You taste good, yo.”  
  
When the shirt was unbuttoned all the way, Reno pushed it off of Tseng’s shoulders, trapping his arms. He lifted Tseng’s chin with one hand, and dove in for a searing kiss where both fought for dominance. Tseng won out, but Reno pulled back, only to attack Tseng’s exposed throat instead. He only stopped to talk.  
  
“I might be goin to let you top me, boss, but that doesn’t mean I won’t have exactly what I want. And right now I want your cock in my mouth.”  
  
Tseng sank back in the sofa.  
  
“Then stop talking and take what you want.” He really didn’t care anymore who did what.  
  
Reno laughed throatily, and sank gracefully down onto the floor. He positioned himself between Tseng’s spread legs, and slowly he pulled down the zipper in Tseng’s pants, watching with glee as more and more skin was revealed.  
  
“No underwear, boss? You just made my day.” He hadn’t noticed that when he had his hands down Tseng’s pants earlier on.  
  
Reno didn’t even bother pulling the trousers further down, as soon as Tseng’s swollen cock had been exposed he went straight for it. In one smooth motion he swallowed down the whole length. Tseng almost arched off the sofa while crying Reno’s name.  
  
When he settled back down Reno continued bobbing his head, tasting, licking and applying exactly the right amount of pressure for what seemed like forever. Tseng had never felt such a talented mouth, neither male or female, on his cock ever before, and he soon found himself gasping for air.  
  
_Reno should definitely talk less and give head more often…_  
  
Tseng’s freed his hands from his shirt and they slipped down to twine in Reno’s delectable hair again. He luxuriated in the sensation of the soft, red strands sliding between his fingers. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, only enjoying the tension building up in his groin. When it was almost too much he yanked Reno’s hair firmly, making him let go of his cock and look up.  
  
“Stop.” He smiled down at Reno.  
  
“That dirty mouth of yours might be hotter than hell, but I want more. And since you instigated this whole thing, I do feel you should oblige me in this and get on your hands and knees.”  
  
Reno blushed, and the rosy-cheeked look made him appear like sex on legs. _Or knees…_  
  
Suddenly an incredible urge hit Tseng, and the smile that grazed his lips seemed almost malicious.  
  
“Actually Reno, I want to see you ready yourself for me. Use your own fingers on yourself.”  
  
Reno’s breath caught in his throat, and he shuddered visibly.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear, yo. A man who knows what he wants.” He grabbed one of Tseng’s hands and placed it the cock that had just recently had his mouth occupied.  
  
“Here. You take care of that yourself for a while,” he leered. “You have any slick here anywhere?”  
  
Tseng stroked his own length languidly, still sitting all splayed out on the couch, vacant arm hanging off of the back of the sofa.  
  
“Yeah, in the first-aid kit.” His voice rasped.  
  
_Haven’t sounded like that in a while…_  
  
Reno stood, and walked into the bathroom. The towel had fallen off sometime during the previous bout on the sofa, and Tseng eyed Reno’s delicious ass as it left the room. Reno soon returned though, lube in hand. In front of the sofa he got on his hands and knees, ass towards Tseng. His eyes was already bright with need.  
  
Tseng watched silently as Reno hunched back on his heels, and let a dollop of slick drip onto his hands. He then slipped his hand between his legs, letting two fingers slide over his taut hole, slicking it up. Reno slipped first one, then two fingers inside of himself, and all the while he was writhing and whimpering, head thrown back in rapture.  
  
Tseng moaned wordlessly. The scene playing out in front of him was excruciatingly arousing, and the grip his own length tightened. He wouldn’t be able to take it for much longer. Reno heard the moan fall from Tseng’s lips, and he answered it in full. He let his upper body fall to the floor, freeing his other hand, so he could stroke his own rigid cock.  
  
The sight of Reno face-planted on the floor like that had Tseng of the couch and behind Reno on the floor in a flurry.  
  
“You really shouldn’t have done that, you know. If you had been able to control yourself better, I’d been able to watch for a while longer. But this means I’ll have to have you now,” Tseng growled in his ear. He swatted away Reno’s hands, and placed the tip of his cock at Reno’s entrance, and pushed in, not caring to lube up or anything.  
  
“Yessss… Please!” Reno was begging, pushing his whole body up from the floor, and back against Tseng, the combined motion of both moving against each other at the same time driving Tseng’s cock all the way inside Reno in one thrust.  
  
Reno keened loudly, and threw his head back, nothing but pleasure coursing through his body.  
  
“You okay?.” Tseng asked huskily.  
  
“Yeah, yeah! Just… More, give me more!” Reno loved the sensation of being filled to the brim, always had and always would. It was the reason why women just didn’t cut it for him.  
  
“Like this?” Tseng pulled all the way out, before pushing right back in in one hard motion, hitting Reno’s prostate dead on. He then placed a hand between Reno’s shoulder-blades and pushed down hard. He wanted Reno like he’d been a minute earlier, face down and ass high in the air in an absolutely submissive position. It had been to hot to let go of.  
  
Reno automatically complied with Tseng’s wordless order, and collapsed down onto the floor. He was already semi-incoherent, moaning, writhing, swearing and blaspheming under Tseng, clawing wildly at the carpet, trying to get a grip on anything.  
  
_So incredibly hot…_ This might even deserve an encore, Tseng though to himself while continuing to drive into Reno, pushing them both towards the edge. He’d been so far gone before he’d even gotten inside Reno that he didn’t think he’d last long. He reached for Reno’s cock and stroked it to the same cadence as his thrusts, driving Reno wild.  
  
Reno was gasping and moaning, until he screamed Tseng‘s name, and came all over his hand, clamping down hard on Tseng’s cock. His body shook with pleasure for what seemed without end.  
  
The sound of his name falling from someone’s lips like that was the sexiest thing Tseng had heard in a long time, and it nearly pushed him over the edge too. Holding back as well as he could, he pulled Reno with him until he rested on his heels with the redhead in his lap, facing away. He bit down on Reno’s pale shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, and pushed in one last time, riding out the last contortions of Reno’s post-orgasmic rapture.  
  
Reno yelped at the feeling of Tseng’s teeth cutting into his skin at the same time as his ass was filled with Tseng’s come, but it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. Rather it was just about how he would imagine heaven to be if it existed.  
  
After they both had calmed down, and they were breathing normally, he turned his head and licked Tseng’s ear affectionately.  
  
“Thanks, yo.” His usual cockiness had returned with full-blown strength.  
  
“No need to thank me. But you are so definitely coming with me to Wutai tomorrow. Now I’ve had a taste of you, I think I might want more. And I think I need to find out what other purposes than just looking pretty that ponytail of yours could fill.” Tseng winked conspiratorially at him, and then pulled Reno closer, in what could only be described as a affectionate embrace. But his tone of voice when he continued was stern.  
  
“But just so we are clear, no one hears about this. That’s an order.”  
  
“Only if you keep fucking me raw once in a while, boss.” Reno snickered.  
  
“Nah, relax, I’ll keep my big mouth shut. Wouldn’t want for Rufus to think you’d found someone else, cuz I really want to see you get fucked by him sometime.”  
  
Reno’s eyes twinkled with glee as Tseng thwacked him over the head.  
  
“Behave, you brat.”  
  
They both snickered.  
  
~~~~End~~~~


	2. Lemon Pie & Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train-ride with a not-so-sleeping Rufus.

Tseng scowled down at Reno, his annoyed expression belying the affection he’d come to feel for the brazen redhead. His arm firmly placed around Reno’s waist also softened the whole impression of the scene.  
  
Reno had his mouth latched on to Tseng’s throat, less-than-gentle teeth raking over dark skin. His hands were wandering, crumpling Tseng’s impeccable uniform, his whole bodyweight pressing the slightly taller Tseng up against the wall.   
  
In the hallway outside Tseng’s office. During security-rounds.  
  
“Reno, this is neither the time nor the place for this. “  
  
“Mmmm… But boss, I’m bored, yo. I hate these ‘security-checks‘. What’s the point, it’s not like the almighty Rufus Shinra is still pissing off half the world with his business-schemes. Nothing really happens around here nowadays. I almost miss Strife running amuck in these hallways, yo,” Reno grumbled, still pressed up against Tseng.  
  
“That be it, but we still have to do them, as part of our job-description. And did you forget our little agreement? I only agreed to keep you if you didn’t tell anyone.” He smirked, intentionally speaking of Reno like one would a pet, making Reno blush slightly.  
  
“These hallways are littered with security-cams. Anyone could be watching.” Tseng pointed to one perched high up under the roof.  
  
Reno sighed, but withdrew. Disappointment swept over his face, but was quickly replaced by his usual lopsided grin.  
  
“I know, I know. But you can’t blame a guy for trying, yo. Not when you’ve had me walking behind you for more than an hour. Such a nice ass, man.” Reno snickered, before he turned to walk away. Rounds were nearly over anyway, so he couldn’t be bothered hanging around any longer. He blew a kiss at Tseng.  
  
“You owe me one, boss.” With that he disappeared around a corner.  
  
~~~~  
  
Rufus stared attentively at the monitor in front of him. His chin rested on slim, interlaced fingers, elbows on the table. It felt like he hadn’t blinked in the last five minutes, but he couldn’t look away.   
  
_What the...? I didn’t figure Tseng went for the slutty, red-headed, submissive type… Interesting, though. I would have though he'd go for something more...substantial. When he’s not begging **me** to fuck him, that is. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him out of office in a while. I wonder how long this thing with Reno has been going on, and if that’s what’s been keeping him from coming to me. This needs more consideration. I will have to watch them closely…_  
  
Rufus Shinra would never do anything so embarrassing as to ask Tseng to come back to him, but he realized he did miss the Turk Commander. But before he decided on what to do, due consideration was necessary. Luckily the next day’s trip required the presence of at least one Turk.  
  
 _Better make that two._   
  
He reached for his phone and called the business-partner he was supposed too meet.  
  
“Put my party up for one more, will you, please? Oh, no one important, just security. Just make the reservation for my guards a double instead of a single.”  
  
After the call was over, he decided to take a walk. He knew where it would lead.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tseng was sitting behind his desk, going through the previous week’s reports, when his intercom buzzed. The secretary announced Rufus Shinra’s arrival.   
  
_Rufus? Here?_  
  
A quick knock, and Rufus entered the office. Tseng quickly rose and gestured for Rufus to take the free chair on the opposite side of the desk from his own.  
  
The blond man smiled his usual cold smirk, but accepted. He sat down, posture perfect and immaculate white suit wrinkle-free. An elegant hand picked at imaginary dust on a shoulder, before tucking stray golden hair behind an ear.  
  
Tseng caught himself staring. He’d almost forgotten how handsome his boss was. It had definitely been to long since he’d seen him face to face.   
  
_Speaking of face-to-face, why is he here? He could have called. Well, never mind…_  
  
“How may I help you, Shinra-sama?,” Tseng inquired before sitting back down.   
  
“I have to go to Junon tomorrow for a business-meeting. I would like for you and one other Turk to accompany me.” To the point as always. Short, precise and professional.   
  
“Of course, sir. Any preferences as to who the last one should be?”  
  
Rufus’ smirk widened slightly.  
  
“Elena.” He knew the girl had a crush on Tseng, and Tseng knew it too. A crush that was not reciprocated. Tseng actually found it rather annoying, and Rufus knew about that part too, so he offered Tseng the easy way out.  
  
“Or that redhead. Reno isn’t it? Rude looks somewhat too imposing to bring on this trip, it‘s just an informal meeting with a business-partner of mine.” Rufus figured it would be an easy choice for Tseng. Annoying lady with an unwelcome crush or hot redhead whose attention was actually appreciated.  
  
“Elena is somewhere on vacation, so she’s out of the question. If you don’t want me to order her back, that is?” Tseng hoped not. The opportunity to bring Reno on one of Rufus’ business-trips was quite inviting. Accommodations were always good, even for the Turks. And they often got the nights of as Rufus sometimes had ‘private’ stuff to attend to.  
  
“Oh no, that will not be necessary. Reno will have to do.” He would do more than nicely, actually.  
  
“Please inform him to meet us at the train-station tomorrow morning at 0900 hours precisely. We will not be returning until Monday, so he might want to bring some extra luggage.” With that Rufus stood and left the room, not even bothering to say goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Rufus, Tseng leaned back in his chair, and placed his hands behind his head. His eyes closed and he started to think.   
  
For weeks now he had avoided seeking out Rufus for some less-than-professional time together. Reno had kept him more than busy, being who he was. Even so, Tseng still craved what only Rufus could give him; the possibility to let go completely, to surrender everything he was to someone else. But Rufus never came to Tseng, Tseng had always had to seek out his boss and ask for it. Beg for it. Rufus Shinra would never fall as deep as to ask someone to have sex with him. He just accepted when others threw themselves at his feet. And Tseng would gladly kneel and beg if the brought Rufus back to him.   
  
Still, he didn’t want to loose Reno either. The licentious redhead provided warmth. And happiness. He was always bouncing around, burning the candle in both ends. Reno was one those persons who wanted all that life could offer, a taste of everything. And he’d dragged Tseng along with him. Reno had been keeping things low-key as Tseng had asked, not being to apparent about their relationship, but at every possibility he hauled Tseng along to some social gathering. Turk’s evening at the Seventh Heaven, the carnival, anything. But Reno kept his hands to himself, seemingly just friends with his boss. Tseng suspected Rude had figured them out though. Reno’s partner saw more than he gave away, he’d always had. He kept quite about it anyway, so it didn't really matter.  
  
Tseng liked Reno’s newfound interest in his social life. He’d seen more of his subordinates the last month than he had in half a year before. It was…fun…   
  
Tseng slowly realized he wanted them both. Reno for his warmth and Rufus for his control. He wondered if there was any way he could arrange for both of them to be in his life.   
  
_Well, Reno isn’t the jealous type, and perhaps, if I explain the situation…_  
  
He reached for his phone and quickly plotted in Reno’s number. He gave a location and a time.  
  
“Be there…”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tseng met up with Reno in one of the better Wutaian restaurants downtown. They sat down in a private boot, and after ordering, their meal Tseng gathered his thoughts.  
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
And they talked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Two minutes to nine the next morning Tseng and Rufus saw Reno walk onto the platform next to the train, looking as newly fucked and rag-tag as usual. No amount of discipline or training would ever change that. At least he was on time.   
  
Reno dumped a small bag of clothes by his feet, before asking; “Mornin’, bosses. Plural. When we leavin’, yo?”  
  
“Right away. This way please.” Rufus pointed to a private ShinRa cabin connected to the back of a train.   
  
“We’ll have this all for our selves. There’s nothing like a little bit of peace and quiet while travelling, eh?”  
  
The smirk Reno sent Tseng didn’t go unnoticed by Rufus. Neither did Tseng’s slight blush. Rufus had never seen Tseng blush just because of a smile before, and he caught himself actually wondering who was the dominant part in that relationship. He’d taken Reno for a complete submissive, but the way Tseng reacted to him was somewhat…off. He knew Tseng bottomed when he wanted, but he couldn’t see him doing so on a regular basis. Not for someone like Reno at least. And still, it seemed like Reno had his boss answering to his every whim. The whole situation left Rufus somewhat bewildered. He shook his head slightly. As he had though, further observation was necessary.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Reno whistled when he saw the inside of the passenger-cart. That cart had to be new, the standard far surpassing any of the old ShinRa carts. Completely secluded from the rest of the train, there was a private bar, and **really** comfortable-looking seats. Two and two were placed opposite to each other close to the window, a table placed in between, but leaving more than enough room for their feet.   
  
Rufus wandered over, and sat down in one of the seats facing front, placing his suitcase in the adjoining chair. Thus he forced the two other men to sit down in the opposite seats, giving him ample opportunity to study them and their interaction for the duration of the trip.  
  
After they had all found their seats, Rufus quickly informed them of the purpose of the trip, and their role. It seemed they were only coming with for image-reasons, no real danger was expected. Soon a pleasant silence settled over them, even Reno being quieter than usual. After a while Rufus pretended to fall asleep, tilting his head to rest on the vibrating glass of the train window. He’s eyes closed slightly, but he could still see the other couple. He evened out his breathing to something resembling the respiration-pattern of a sleeping person. Sitting like that he continued to study the other two.  
  
After about ten minutes, just before he was about to fall asleep for real, he saw a slightly wicked expression cross over Reno’s face, before his hand disappeared under the table. What he was doing became quite clear when Tseng’s breath hitched and his eyes widened slightly in shock.  
  
“Not here,” Tseng hissed at Reno. “He might see.”  
  
“Awww, come on, boss,” Reno whispered back.   
  
“He’s asleep. And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind the show even if he **was** awake, yo.” The way Reno had accentuated the sentence had Rufus wondering if he knew he was awake. He kept back the smile that wanted to grace his lips.  
  
 _Entertaining, indeed…_  
  
Tseng couldn’t completely relax as long as Reno was stroking him off through his pants in front of their boss. Yes, he had told Reno about his need for what Rufus could offer, and Reno had been surprisingly understanding. Even so he’d never thought Reno would be this straightforward. He knew Reno had some interest in their pretty, blonde boss, and a particularly kinky nature, but still…   
  
_In front of him? In an official setting?_  
  
But Reno was undeniably good at what he was doing, and it didn’t take long before every coherent thought left Tseng’s mind. His head tilted back, his eyes closed and his hands gripped at the armrests. His last semi-coherent thought was that if Rufus woke up any time soon, he knew Rufus would see him looking completely wanton where he was sitting. Not a good career-move, being caught while getting off in public by your boss. A certain flick of Reno’s wrist vanquished even that though from Tseng’s mind, and he completely melted into the strong hand that was stroking him.  
  
Rufus almost sighed at the sight of Tseng in the throes of rapture. It had indeed been to long. But he stood by his decision of just observing.   
  
_For now…_   
  
He knew himself well enough to know that he could never give anyone what they expected from a relationship. His work had precedence over anything, especially now that the world needed massive rebuilding and restoration. He was also a bit cold by nature. Thus, if this lively redhead was what Tseng needed to live happily, he would not interfere. But he could not help to think it would be quite lonely without Tseng around at all.  
  
A grin was firmly plastered all over Reno’s face, but weirdly enough he wasn’t looking at Tseng. Instead he was staring at Rufus from the other side of the table. With a small nod, gone unnoticed by his lover, he slid from his seat and under the table, hands never leaving their current target of groping.   
  
_Heh. He knows I’m watching._ Rufus dared a small smirk, as Tseng was currently too occupied to notice. He didn’t not acknowledge Reno’s knowing in any other way though, not wanting to disturb.  
  
Under the table Reno placed himself between Tseng’s thighs. One hand snaked away from Tseng’s cock to loosen Tseng’s uniform-shirt from his pants, and then wormed under it. The other worked on the belt buckle, trying to open it. Tseng barely managed to tilt his head back up to look down to see what Reno was doing. He was forming a protest, still wary about getting off in front of his sleeping boss, but Reno was too quick. In a flurry of motion and red hair he’d freed Tseng’s hard cock from the confines of his pants. A hot tongue was already playing with the throbbing vein on its underside, a hand holding the cock firmly in place. Tseng’s mouth snapped close, and unconsciously he drew his lower lip in between his teeth and started chewing it. Reno’s mouth was too hot, and fantastic, and, and wonderful for Tseng to tell him to stop. He bit back a moan when Reno hit a particularly sensitive spot where the fraenulum connected the over-sensitive skin of the head with the rest of his hard shaft.  
  
Reno lavished up the pre-cum that had gathered in the slit at the top of Tseng‘s cock, tasting the salty, almost sweet taste. He loved Tseng’s taste, somehow it reminded him of strong, dark, quality chocolate. For a second he wondered what Rufus would taste like.   
  
_Sweet, salty or sour?_  
  
Another thing he loved was making Tseng moan, and now he could feel Tseng tense up, trying to hold back. The knuckles of Tseng’s two hands on the armrests were white with him gripping too hard. Reno felt kind of glad Tseng wasn’t gripping at his hair right now, he probably would have ripped out half his scalp. But he wanted Tseng to acknowledge the pleasure he was giving him somehow, to stop holding back, so he started humming, knowing that Tseng loved the feeling of the vibrations that rippled around his cock as he did it. A minuscule moan slipped past teeth that were clamped down hard on a lip, just loud enough for Reno to hear. A small laugh mixed with the hum coming from Reno.  
  
Humming, smiling and secretly rejoicing in the knowledge that Rufus was watching, Reno looked up and stared straight into Tseng’s eyes. The fact that he could bring this proud, handsome, strong man down to his level of dirtiness gave Reno such a feeling of power, and he laughed around the cock trying to invade his throat. With a effort of concentration he relaxed his every throat-muscle, and slowly swallowed Tseng to the hilt, eyes still locked with on Tseng’s. Sharp nails dug into Tseng’s side, lacing pleasure with pain, tipping him over the edge.  
  
The slight pain combined with the sight of Reno with all of Tseng’s cock in his mouth, and the feeling of tight throat-muscles around his cock made Tseng whimper, and orgasm ripped through him all to quickly. Reno swallowed every bit of come, licking his lips and Tseng’s cock to get it all, relishing in the taste. With nimble fingers he put Tseng back inside his pants, and buttoned him back up. With a grace that could only be described as feline he slithered all the way up Tseng’s muscled body, before landing quite unceremoniously in his lap.   
  
When Tseng again was about to protest, Reno leaned in and licked the shell of his boss’ ear, drawing a sated moan from Tseng. He really wasn’t capable of throwing Reno off of his lap when he kept doing things like that.  
  
”There’s no point pretending, boss. Since, you know, your boss is quite the voyeur. He’s been watching us all this time, yo,” Reno whispered in Tseng’s ear, but loud enough for Rufus to hear. Tseng went slightly wide-eyed again, but didn’t say anything.  
  
”I wonder if he liked what he saw? You moaning and writhing with my mouth on your cock. Or if he’d rather see you fuck me raw?” Reno snickered while playing with Tseng’s hair.  
  
Tseng huffed, he’d always known Reno was a little bit…no, a lot…kinky, but he hadn’t figured he’d actually give him a blowjob in front of Rufus knowing their boss was watching. He gave a small chuckle when he saw Rufus open first one eye, then the other, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
  
”Actually, Reno, that was more than entertaining. I do enjoy the way Tseng sounds while getting off. But I suppose you know that already, since you don’t seem too bothered by me watching. Oh, and by the way, even if I were really sleeping, you two made enough of a ruckus to wake the dead.” That was really an exaggeration, but he couldn’t help trying to bait Tseng, who only huffed again, trying not to start laughing.   
  
_Good, no ill feelings…_ Rufus was pleased.  
  
”Nah, I don’t mind. I’ve known since me and Tseng started fucking…errrh…having sex. And we had a nice talk over dinner yesterday. Seems Tseng here is missing your…special touch, yo. You see, I might top, but always from the bottom. I know what I want, and I get it, but it seems Tseng here needs something more. The opportunity to loose all control. And that is something I really can’t offer him. Not yet at least. But you can.”  
  
Rufus actually managed to look slightly shocked.  
  
”But… Wouldn’t you mind? As his lover, would you not object to him sleeping with someone else?”  
  
”No, not really. I like Tseng, he likes me. We entertain each other. I might even love him,” Reno winked down at the man holding him. ”But I don’t expect him to be with me exclusively. That’s a deal made between two people if they want to, and we’ve seen no need to make it yet. I apparently lack the gene for jealousy, and as long as I get my fair share, I don’t mind sharing, yo.”   
  
Right that moment Tseng loved Reno for his outspokenness, even though he blushed furiously. He would never been able to tell Rufus this himself, and he figured Reno had guessed that out the previous day. He just wanted to hug Reno for making things so clear, but the need was overpowered by Reno’s next sentence, which had Tseng tipping sideways with laughter.  
  
”Besides, since the moment I found out you and Tseng had been at it, I wanted to see Tseng on his knees for you. For once it would be nice if someone else was begging and screaming, and not just me.” The grin that Reno sent Rufus was positively gleeful, and he was not at all ashamed with admitting he was loud.  
  
Rufus chuckled, but was interrupted by the train’s internal communications system.  
  
”Next stop, Junon. I repeat, next stop, Junon. This is the end of the line. All passengers, please be ready to detrain. Please be sure you have collected all your belongings.”  
  
”Aaah. Seems we’ll have to continue this discussion in the hotel. It that alright with you two?”   
  
Both Tseng and Reno nodded, before smiling at each other. The three men stood up, and started to walk to the exit.   
  
Suddenly Reno got an idea. He grabbed Rufus by his white sleeve and pulled him closer. Quickly he kissed his boss, just long enough to taste.  
  
”Just as I thought, yo. Tastes like lemon pie. Goes nice witch chocolate, it does.”   
  
~~~~End~~~~


	3. Gin & Tonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus, Tseng & Reno. In a hotel-room.

When the hotel room door closed, Reno turned his head and stared over Tseng’s shoulder at the blond following them inside. Then the rest of his body followed suit, encircled in Tseng’s strong arms.  
  
“So… How’re we doing this, yo?” No pretences, no lies, no secrets. Reno smirked. Just the way he liked it.   
  
Rufus cleared his throat, and looked fixedly at Tseng‘s back, before he too turned to look at Rufus.  
  
“If you two don’t mind, I would very much like to see you… On your own. To see the dynamics between you two. Then I’ll decide what my part in this whole thing will be.” How the hell did Reno staring at him like that from within Tseng’s embrace manage to make Rufus nervous. No-one ever made Rufus nervous. But this whole situation was out of the ordinary. Rufus was the odd one out for once, getting ready to fuck someone else’s lover in front of their eyes. If he made a mistake, overstepped a border, it was him that had to go. And he’d realized hours ago that he didn’t want to be left out. He wanted a part in this…relationship.   
  
For hours now, from the end of the train-ride, through business-meeting and business-dinner and after-business-drinks Tseng and Reno had been following him around, acting nothing less than professional. But because he knew, he noticed the slight tell-tale signs of a warm relationship between the two Turks. A crooked smile sent the other's way over someone’s stupid comment, a wink of an eye when they though no-one saw, hands brushing over the other’s when they walked by one another. Especially Reno seemed to seek out Tseng’s touch whenever possible, but never in a blatant way, not in public, never threatening their professionalism. They seemed…happy. And Rufus almost felt like he was intruding.   
  
Even though he knew from the incident on the train that both of them wanted him right where he was now, he still felt a bit awkward. For about the first time in his adult life. It was a weird feeling, he decided. Definitely weird. Like something fluttering in his stomach, and he didn’t like it much. He figured there had to be some way to get rid of that feeling, but for now he’d just push it to the back of his mind; to the place where he kept all unwanted emotions. He’d try to sort them out later, when he was alone. For now he’d focus on the task beforehand.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Quite out of character Tseng blushed a furious red when Rufus made his statement, while Reno beamed, aquamarine eyes sparkling. He tilted his head and looked up at his boss.   
  
“Hear that, yo? Your boss is even more of a voyeur than I though. Kinky. But I like it.” He chuckled.   
  
“You do too, right?”  
  
Tseng looked down into Reno’s smirking face, noting only happiness in the pretty features.   
  
“Oh, yes. I like it too. Shall we put on our best show then?” His hands loosened from the embrace and slid down Reno’s sides to hook under the hem of his uniform-shirt. The guy had looked dishevelled when he met for work, and the train-ride hadn’t done anything to straighten him out. The shirt came loose from the pants easily, as only one of the flaps had been inside from the start. Tseng’s large, warm hands slid over toned abs, nails scratching slightly over delicate skin.  
  
Reno arched into the touch, muscles rippling under Tseng’s touch. His eyes fluttered and his breath turned shallow. He was still wound up after the train-ride, since sucking Tseng’s soul out had gotten him all hot and bothered. All the talk had made him forget himself and his need to get off, and then it had been time for work, and he’d had to force his body to behave. But now he felt lust race through him again, full force. The prospect of having Rufus Shinra- **sama** join them did **not** do anything to cool off the liquid fire that surged through his veins either. Their cold-hearted boss was one hot fuck.  
  
When one of Tseng’s hand slid up to play with a dusky nipple, Reno moaned and twisted in his grip. The other hand assaulted the buttons on Reno’s shirt, pulling so hard that some popped out and tumbled across the floor, soft ‘ploinks’ the only trace of them.   
  
Reno slipped an arm up and around Tseng’s neck, stretching like a nimble cat. The shirt fell away and revealed planes of light skin and shadow. The other hand grabbed at one of Tseng’s slim hips, nails digging through soft materials and into skin. A arrow of fine, bright red hair pointed the way to what was hidden beneath Reno’s slacks.   
  
_So the carpet really matches the drapes._ Rufus snickered, before he decided that had been a really stupid thought.  
  
Tseng’s hand that had recently been busy undoing the buttons on Reno’s shirt trailed down, and latched on to the belt. In a quick movement the clasp was undone, and he pulled the belt free from the pants. Tseng brought both of Reno’s hand behind his back, and used the belt to rope them together. Reno just smiled, showing of perfect white teeth to Rufus.  
  
“That kind of mood today, boss?” He tipped his head and looked up at Tseng.   
  
Tseng showed of a row of white teeth too, a feral gleam in his eyes.   
  
“Ah, but you are your prettiest when you’re on all four, bound and begging. And we do want to show of our best sides to our boss, do we not?” Tseng stroked a hand over the growing bulge in Reno’s pants, making him wince, and shimmy closer to the warm hand. Reno’s eyes narrowed and his pupils rolled back, leaving only the white of his eyes visible. When Tseng’s teeth latched on to his ear, his knees buckled, and only Tseng’s strong grip held him up.  
  
The sight of the pretty redhead melting in his paramour’s arms was sweet, and almost, just almost, had Rufus vocalize his approval. As it was, he barely contained himself, and leaned back against the hardwood door, arms crossed over his chest. His face was set in his usual controlled guise, but someone that knew him as well as Tseng did would notice slight tell-tale signs of exhilaration. A hand gripping a biceps so hard knuckles turned white. A slightly upturned corner of the mouth. Slightly narrower eyes than usual, and a feral glint to them that to most people ¨mistook for his ‘pursuing a business-opportunity look‘. But Tseng knew better. It was Rufus’ ‘this-is-entertaining-me-enough-that-I-won’t-leave-yet’ look. The one he only put on when he was horny. Really horny.  
  
Tseng smirked. And popped the buttons on Reno’s slacks. He pushed them slightly down with one hand, gravity taking care of the rest. The navy fabric fell soundlessly to the floor, just as slight rustle in the air the only proof of their downfall. No underwear, but nothing more was expected from the risqué redhead. Tseng hooked his hand around the neck of Reno’s shirt and pulled him back towards the king size bed dominating the centre of the hotel suite.  
  
“I think this might be an area better suited for our intents.” Tseng pushed Reno down, face first into the mattress, before sitting down on the edge. One hand half-caressed Reno’s still-covered back, half held the squirming body in place.  
  
“Tseeeeng…” Reno whined, slightly muffled by the bedsheets.  
  
“Shhhh… Soon.” Tseng looked up and across the room at Rufus.  
  
“If you are intent on just watching, perhaps you should make yourself comfortable. Rufus.” The last word was uttered with a lilt not even Rufus had heard before. But then again, all their previous ‘encounters’ had been a completely different sort of affair. Now, Rufus was the third party. Of course, he knew what was expected of him. Control, dominance, mastery. The usual. But this time he did not have superior command. Reno, or Tseng, would be able to protest if he drove any of them to hard. They had all the power, he only stayed as long as them both wanted him there.  
  
So he watched. And he could see the need for what he offered already. Reno was just **too** pliant for Tseng. The Turk commander had a slightly submissive side too, one that seldom shone through. It mostly only did when Rufus was somewhere close by. Tseng would be dominant, assertive, forceful most of the time, but then, sometimes, just sometimes, he had to give up control. Or have it taken from him. If not, he’d collapse from driving himself too hard, his role taking him over. And Rufus though that maybe Reno didn't have what it took to give Tseng this. He was too much of a perfect submissive, more so than the Commander could ever be, even on the best of days. Rufus wondered if he’d get to play with Reno too. The though made him smirk. He’d make Reno scream if he was allowed to.  
  
With the slight smirk still plastered to his face, he walked over to the bar area, and poured himself a gin & tonic. Then he placed himself in one of the luxurious leather-chairs in front of the fireplace. The one that gave him the perfect view of the bed.   
  
“Well… Do continue.” With a wave of the hand that held the glass of golden liquid he motioned the pair to carry on.  
  
Tseng smiled in approval, and one-handed he flipped Reno over, landing him on his back. Reno ‘oomph’ed, as his air was knocked out of him. When he regained his breath, he noticed Tseng’s hand drawing slow circles on his bared skin. Tseng leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
  
“Does it make you hard? To know that someone is watching you live out your sordid fantasies? To know he’s probably going to fuck **me** afterwards? Too make me scream in ways you couldn’t possible manage?” Tseng loved the fact that there weren’t a jealous bone in Reno. He could probably go out, find a hot piece of ass, fuck it raw, and all Reno would do was ask for details. He couldn’t say the same about himself. He was a jealous bastard, and was starting to feel possessive of Reno. He knew it wasn’t a good thing, but he couldn’t help it. Reno was his. But weirdly enough he had no problem letting Rufus watch. Or join in. Rufus was something else. He didn’t count.  
  
Reno moaned loudly, Tseng’s words acting like an aphrodisiac to him.   
  
“Yessssss… Gaia, Tseng. Give me something. Anything. Please!” The sound of Reno pleading reached Rufus and hit a cord within him. He **did** loved the sound of begging.   
  
“Tseng. Why don’t you give him what he wants?” Rufus swirled the blank liquid around in his glass, leaning back in the chair. He still looked immaculate, white suit unwrinkled, leg’s crossed, black shoes shining slightly in the light from the fireplace. Perfect.  
  
Tseng looked from his boss back down to Reno. Reno’s cock stood stiff and proud, pointing upwards. Tseng let a finger trail the underside from base to tip. It twitched slightly. Reno really got this hard just from having someone watching? Interesting indeed.  
  
The hand wandered upwards, and flicked over a nipple, the sensitive skin contracting and puckering. Reno hissed between his teeth.   
  
”Tsssseng! You bastard!”  
  
Tseng just smiled wickedly, and licked his lips.  
  
”I think I might have you service me first. Sound good?”  
  
”Anything, yo!”  
  
Tseng sat up, and pulled Reno with him. Reno landed on his knees on the floor, and Tseng turned him around and placed him between his legs. Sitting back on the bed, he placed one hand on the back of Reno’s head, guiding him in.   
  
Reno opened his mouth, and a pink tongue flickered over the bottom lip. On his knees, hands tied behind his back, shirt hanging on one shoulder, dropping down of off the other, Reno knew he had to look completely debauched. And he liked it. With a sideways look at Rufus, and a grin, he dove in for the feast.   
  
Plump, pink lips closed around Tseng’s cock, applying just the right amount of suction and pressure. Reno’s tongue played with the string of skin that connected the head to the shaft, making Tseng gasp for air. His head bobbed up and down, following the cadence Tseng set with his hand at the back of Reno’ skull.  
  
When Tseng felt the familiar pressure start building in his stomach, he pulled Reno away from his cock by the hair.   
  
”Enough.”  
  
Reno was lifted off the floor and flopped down on the bed again, but a nearly manic grin still on his face. Oh, how he loved it when Tseng played rough.  
  
Tseng held two fingers in front of Reno’s lips.   
  
”Suck them. It will be the only lube you get.”  
  
Reno hissed, but set about his task with a fervour that clearly showed how eager he was. He licked and sucked at the fingers as if they were extension of Tseng’s cock. After a while Tseng removed his fingers, and none to gently flipped Reno over on his hands and knees… Well, more like face and knees. With quick, steady fingers he stretched Reno as much as he could be bothered. Today was not the day for gentleness or tender touches.  
  
Without even asking if Reno was ready, Tseng guided himself to his entrance, and firmly pushed in, being careful not to hurt Reno too much. Even so Reno felt every bit of it, tiny sparks of pain jolting through him. He didn’t mind much though, allowing Tseng to use him like that only accented his own pleasure and desire.  
  
When Tseng was fully in, he stopped, and lifted Reno’s head off the mattress. He pulled him close, so that they were both standing on their knees, facing Rufus. With a firm grip, he tilted Reno’s face up, and gave him a possessive kiss, one that would have said ’This is mine. Do not mess with it unless you have a death-wish’ to anyone else than Rufus who might have been watching.   
  
Reno loved the feeling of being filled both ways, Tseng’s cock in his ass and his tongue in his mouth, and when Tseng started moving, short, sharps strokes that pounded at his prostate, Reno almost toppled over. A strong arm settled around his waist, forcibly holding him up. When he found his balance, he leaned into Tseng, making the supporting arm superfluous. Tseng used the opportunity to let it drop down to circle Reno’s cock. When he started stroking it in time with his thrusts, Reno realized he wouldn’t last long.   
  
Tseng could feel Reno start to tense, so he let his free hand stray upwards to Reno’s neck, latching on around it quite forcefully, fingers pressing down hard enough to leave bruises.   
  
As Reno’s air supply was cut of, the world around him started to fade slowly. His eyes closed, encompassing him in a soft darkness. All sound turned cottony, to a point where he couldn’t tell if the moans and sighs in the air around him came from himself or Tseng. Soon the only thing he was aware of was the ascending pressure in his veins. The lack of oxygen drew everything out, and he tensed up past anything he usually did. He could almost taste titillation in the air, and blood were rushing so fast too his head that he could hear it. Nothing mattered any longer, not Tseng, no Rufus not anything except chasing that pleasure over the edge.  
  
The feeling of Reno’s body straining against him and around him felt heavenly to Tseng, and in a short while he felt himself closing in on rapture fast. Both his strokes and his thrusts turned resolute, and he bit down on Reno’s shoulder, bringing them both over the edge, both arcing together in a show of ruffled clothes, lean muscles and pale expanses of skin where the two of them were undulating together on the bed.  
  
Rufus had to forcibly snap his mouth shut. He’d seen much beauty, both genuine and artificial, in his time, but this had everything beat. By miles. He’d never imagined his two subordinates to be just that stunning together. Red and black, pale on pale. He really was a lucky bastard, being both allowed to watch and participate. Quickly he drained what was left in his long since forgotten glass, and rose to his feet. He walked over to the king size bed and sat down by the now collapsed lovers.   
  
Rufus bent over, and kissed Reno on the forehead.   
  
”Thank you for the show.” With a gentle smile on his lips he leaned over, and released Reno’s hands from their confinement. Then he turned and whispered something in Tseng’s ear.  
  
~~~~End~~~~


	4. Cucumber Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus, Tseng and Reno. Still in the hotel-room. What happens when plotting ensues. But really, not much plot here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda making me embarrased, think it’s the kinkiest thing I’ve ever written. *blushes slightly* Threesomes are damned difficult, there’s limbs everywhere, dammit. And Reno is wreaking havoc with my mind again, as usual.
> 
> Oh, and the chapter title? Such a bad pun. I’m running out of food references.

“You’ve found yourself such a pretty toy. I think I’m going to have to include him in my plans for the evening,” Rufus whispered in Tseng’s ear, before sitting back on the bed. He looked thoughtfully at the two other men for a while. Then he smiled, nothing malicious or mean in his grin, just a certain arrogance and even a hint of lust. He turned to Reno, and addressed him.   
  
"I think I have an idea of how to proceed this evening, but I will need your go-ahead and perhaps even some help." His hand had come to rest on Tseng's thigh, something Reno couldn't help but notice; but by speaking directly to him, Rufus had quelled any doubts he might have had even before they had surfaced.   
  
"My help? With what?" Reno was curious beyond anything he had been before.   
  
"I want to show you the extent of Tseng's obedience when he is treated right. I have a feeling that might be a side of him you haven't seen to often. Or at all." Tseng's muscles twitched under Rufus' grip, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Rufus' hand tightened it's grip and his mouth clamped shut. He settled for a slight ‘hmph!’.  
  
"Shh. I am in charge here, you invited it on yourself. Behave, and we'll all have a good time." The stress put on the word **all** made Reno smile. So he really was part of Rufus’ calculations.   
  
"So, boss-man... What's the plan?" At that point Rufus' smile actually did take on a slightly menacing aspect, and it turned into a smirk.   
  
"Well, with the unfortunate lack of certain...equipment, we are severely limited in our options. But there is one thing we can try." Reno chuckled as Rufus actually winked at him. Oh, this was going to be interesting.   
  
"Back on the train you didn't seem to put off by the thought of playing with me. Would you mind doing it again?" One of Rufus’ eyebrows lifted inquiringly, as he looked at Reno.  
  
"Not at all, yo. But I though this was going to be about Tseng and you?"   
  
"All in it's due time. Now, if you would undress Tseng, please?" Reno shrugged his shoulders, and crawled across the bed. With some help Tseng's remaining items of clothing flew through the air. When he had finished Reno settled over Tseng's hips and turned to Rufus, who in the meantime had gotten up from the bed. He'd pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.   
  
"Now what, yo?"   
  
"Now you come here," Rufus patted his one of his thighs. Reno got off the bed and sauntered over, his shirt still hanging from one shoulder. He unceremoniously dumped down in Rufus' lap, sideways. Rufus' hands found his hips and gently nudged until Reno had his back to Rufus and was facing Tseng.   
  
"Tseng, sit back on the bed and make yourself comfortable. Then grab a hold of a bar on each side of your head." Tseng found himself half sitting, half lying on the bed, holding onto a cast-iron bar of the bed's headboard on each side of his head, his feet stretched out in front of him.   
  
"If you agree to this you are strictly forbidden to let go of those bars until I tell you otherwise. You are not to touch yourself, speak or make any sounds until further notice, no matter what happens. Breaking the rules will lead to punishment. Is that clear?" Tseng's eyes widened, but he nodded.   
  
What in Gaia’s name was Rufus planning?  
  
"Do you agree? Will you give me you word that you will honour this agreement?" Tseng nodded again, twice. He knew what pleasures a pleased Rufus could deliver. He'd have to rely on his iron will though, because he knew Rufus was going to do about everything to get him to break. He trusted the him to not do anything they wouldn't all enjoy in the end, and that was the only reason he'd allow for Reno to play with Rufus. Reno might pride himself a toughie, but Rufus Shinra had broken stronger men in the past, and broken them in every way possible. But even though they might like their rough and tumble, Shinra had never mistreated Tseng when he played the role of lover. Never ever. Rufus instinctively knew a person’s limits, and respected them; thus Tseng had no problems entrusting him with Reno.   
  
And indeed, there was nothing rough about the way Rufus was handling Reno. His hands were sliding gently over the pale skin on Reno's chest, just drawing circles languidly. Once in a while they would accidentally caress a nipple, drawing slight hisses from Reno. Reno leaned back into Rufus and tipped his head back, resting it on Rufus' shoulder, opening the view of him to Tseng even more.   
  
Rufus' hands glided downwards, and settled for a while on Reno's thighs.   
  
"Shall we put on a show too? See how long Tseng can keep his word?" Lust and amusement mixed in Rufus’ voice, and Reno chuckled languidly, a smile curling the corners of his mouth upwards. He tilted his head to the side and nuzzled into Rufus neck, whispering in his ear, something Tseng couldn't pick up on. Rufus did though, and smirked.   
  
"I've always felt a bit like an entertainer, great to finally get to live it out." Reno spread his legs a bit more and rested them on the outside of Rufus'.   
  
The sight of Reno completely naked, all spread out like that on Rufus' lap was enough to make Tseng's breathing speed up. Two of the handsomest men he knew were planning mischief and they weren't letting him in on it. Actually, the man he recently had come to realize he might be in love with was conspiring with the man he had desired for years, and they were already tormenting him, just by looking beautiful together. He wasn't going to break yet though, he was tougher than that. Much tougher.  
  
Rufus' hands drifted to Reno's groin, stroking over the already half-erect cock. Reno hissed, still sensitive from the last round, but still arched into the touch. When Rufus fisted his cock, he mewled, and his arms clamped down on the armrests of the chair.   
  
"Mmm. Your pretty plaything is quite responsive, Tseng. I can see why you keep him around."   
  
Reno laughed, the image of him as a toy was nothing new, Tseng calling him that quite often. He did fancied himself as a high class toy though. He ground down, wanting to draw a reaction from Rufus. Reno might be a submissive by heart, but he also had a rebellious streak, and he liked to test everyone. Rufus growled and fisted Reno harder. Ah, he liked that did he?   
  
For every time Rufus stroked his cock, Reno wiggled his ass and ground down on Rufus. Soon Rufus was actually panting beside his ear, nothing to obvious, but enough for Reno to know he had ruffled Rufus's feathers. It was a feat he later would be quite proud of.   
  
Tseng could see that Rufus was shaken, he'd known him long enough to know when Rufus’ composure was being disturbed. The fact that his lover was vilely enough to shake the great Rufus Shinra made him proud. And horny. His cock was pointing up towards his stomach, and he wanting nothing more than to reach down a stroke it while he watched his two lovers. They did indeed put on quite the show, and he would have liked to just lie there and stroke his cock languidly. But that was a no-go, and pressure was building up in him. His breathing had quickened, and he was panting slightly. He was trying to keep the sound-level down, as he didn't want the punishment Rufus would dish if he was heard. He was biting his lip, and gripping the bars with so much strength that his knuckles turned white, and his toes curled.   
  
Rufus slipped a hand between himself and Reno and opened his fly, slipping a hand inside. He stroked his own cock a couple of times, before slipping it free from it’s confine within his pants. He rested it against the cleft of Reno's ass, and relished in the feeling of skin against skin. Reno's skin was soft and hot, and even though Rufus hated relinquishing control, there was something in Reno's strong-willed, but still submissive attitude that was driving him wild. There was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on about Reno, something about his personality. There was the will, the brazenness, the loud-mouthed punk. And still he seemed almost mellow and pliable in bed. Rufus wondered if he had missed out on something.   
  
Rufus’ free hand rummaged through a pocket, and he produced a tube of slick. He then urged Reno to bend one of his legs, and place it on the armrest. The hand he’d used to stroke his own cock slipped under Reno's bottom, and between Reno’s leg’s he drizzled a fair amount of lube onto it, and threw the tube onto the bed. He slipped two slippery fingers into Reno’s already stretched ass, lubing it up quickly.   
  
"Can you take it?" he whispered in Reno's ear.   
  
Reno licked his lips and nodded, Tseng had stretched him enough the previous round. Rufus's hands found their way to Reno's hips.   
  
"Up." Reno placed his hands on the armrests and lifted himself slightly up from Rufus’ lap. He might be thinner than the other two, but years as a soldier had left him sinewy strong. Rufus placed his cock at Reno's entrance, and Reno slowly lowered himself, inch by inch, until he had taken the whole of Rufus's length into himself.   
  
From his place on the bed Tseng had a perfect view of Rufus' cock sliding into Reno. The sight was breathtaking. Reno was lifting his body up and down on his own, and his muscles was playing under his pale, sweat-streaked skin, and his head was thrown back. Rufus' hands were resting on Reno's hips, lifting slightly with each movement. His clothes had become rumpled, and his hair was tussled. His eyes was half lidded, and his head was falling forward. Tseng's grip on the bars were starting to hurt, his nails digging into his palms. He was close to releasing a moan, but remembered the agreement. He drew his lower lip in between his teeth, and bit down, almost hard enough to draw blood. The slight sting of pain made him wince, but he held his mouth. Rufus seemed to have noticed anyway and whispered something in Reno's ear.   
  
Reno's head snapped up, and he looked straight at Tseng through lidded eyes. He licked his lips, and smiled, looking like carnal desire incarnate.  
  
Tseng growled, suddenly not caring at all what Rufus had ordered him to do.   
  
"Ah, ah, a~~ah!" Rufus lifted a finger and wagged it at Tseng.   
  
"You know the rules. That will have to be punished. What **shall** we do, Reno?" Rufus had turned to Reno, and they smirked at each other. Reno tilted his head and whispered something in Rufus’ ear.   
  
"Sounds like a suitable punishment indeed." Rufus smirked. Reno lifted himself off Rufus and the chair, and stalked over to the bed. On the way his shirt finally gave up, and fell off of his shoulder. Reno climbed on to the bed, and settled sitting over Tseng’s hips. When Tseng looked like he was going to let go of the bars, Reno mirrored Rufus and waved a finger at him.   
  
"No touchie, yo. This is punishment, not something for you to enjoy." His smile contradicted his statement though. He lifted himself and placed Tseng’s cock at his entrance. Placing his hands on Tseng's chest to steady himself, he lowered himself onto Tseng’s cock slowly. The sensation of Reno sliding around him was amazing, and Tseng arched up, moaning.   
  
"Rufus, he did it again. It seems we’ll have to punish him some more."   
  
"Indeed. You may deal the suitable castigation at your own discretion." Rufus was leaning back in the chair again, resting his chin on an arm perched on the armrest. He was languidly stroking his own cock, watching Reno's movements with intent.  
  
Reno swayed over Tseng, arching his back and mewling as he positioned himself so that Tseng's cock stroked his prostate with every thrust. He reached down and fisted his own cock, stroking it with powerful strokes in time with his rise and falls. His other hand came up to play over his nipples, and scratch lightly over sensitive skin. Rufus was pretty sure that Reno was being extra vocal just to torment Tseng even more.  
  
Tseng stared wide-eyed up at Reno, his jaw dropping open. He'd never seen Reno looking just that licentious, just that free. Just that in charge. It was too hot to describe. He breathed deeply, and closed his eyes and relished in sensation. A sudden smack across his cheek had him snapping his eyes up. Reno was staring down at him, one side of his smile twisted up in a wry smile.   
  
"You look at me, yo. If you close your eyes again, I will smack you harder." Tseng's breath hitched, commanding Reno was hotter than hell. He’d long since decided that he wanted to see this side of Reno more. He had thought there might be potential in Reno the first time they had gotten together, when Reno had flat out demanded that Tseng fucked him. Oh, that had been some night. But it didn’t shine through so often, only when someone egged him on. Still, the potential was there, perhaps he could be taught some things later on?  
  
Rufus watched the couple with interest. When Reno had smacked Tseng he had nearly flinched. That side of Reno he hadn't seen on the train, and he now realized what had been left out of his calculations; the possibility that Reno was hiding a side of himself. He was piqued, maybe the kid had some prospect after all, maybe he was something more than just a pretty face? Rufus stood, and unbuttoned his shirt completely. He shrugged it of his shoulders with a natural grace. His pants followed suit right afterwards. He stepped out of the pants, and climbed onto the bed behind Reno. He slipped his hands around him, pulling up against him. Warm skin against warm skin made him sigh. His cock rested against the small of Reno's back, and he bent over and bit down on Reno's neck. Marking up someone else's property felt deliciously right and wrong at the same time. He growled against Reno's ear, rubbing up against his back. A bright idea hit him, and he leaned over on the bed, grabbing the tube of slick he had discarded earlier. He drizzled a fair amount onto his hand before throwing it away again. He then coated his cock with the slick substance, and stroked it a couple of times.   
  
Reno suddenly felt a cold, slippery finger join Tseng's cock at his entrance. Surprised, he turned his head to look at Rufus over his shoulder. Rufus looked incredibly smug, and Reno couldn't help but smirk back at him.   
  
"What're you think you’re doing, yo?"   
  
"I want to join in. Think you can take it?"   
  
Slightly shocked by what Rufus was proposing, Reno had to think about it for a second. He knew what Rufus was getting at, he'd never tried it before, but hey, you need to try everything at least once.   
  
"I don't know. But we can try." The grin Rufus gave him in response made Reno chuckle.   
  
"Then bend over a bit more. It'll make it easier." Reno complied, and he placed his hands over Tseng's, interweaving their fingers. His face was only inches away from Tseng's face, and he simpered at him. Lust was blatant on Tseng's face, and he looked almost desperate. He had to feel Rufus' fingers playing along his cock inside Reno, and Reno could only imagine how that must have felt. He turned to Rufus.   
  
"Can I kiss him, yo?"   
  
"If that is what you want. I though you were going to punish him though?" Rufus slipped another finger in alongside Tseng's cock, and Reno shuddered.   
  
"Oh, I will. But I need to taste him now." Reno looked down at Tseng's flushed face and licked his lips.   
  
"He looks just too delectable right now to no do it." Rufus peaked over Reno's shoulder.   
  
"Indeed, you're right. He does indeed look exquisite. It would be a crime to not taste something looking so sweet. It's your right after all." He waved his hand in a "go ahead" motion, and Reno laughed softly. Rufus' humor amused him. It was just so…proper.  
  
Reno closed the distance between himself and Tseng, but when Tseng arched eagerly up against him, he brought down one of his hands, and placed a finger on Tseng's lips.   
  
"Uh-uh, no moving, yo. This is my show." Tseng's head dropped back down on the pillow, frustration, dejection and disappointment on is face.   
  
"Aw, don't look like that, honey. I will make it up to you later, yo." Reno closed the last of the distance between them, and latched onto Tseng's lower lip at the same time as Rufus slid another finger into him. Reno felt like his was filled to the brim, the sensation was amazing, but in Gaia's name, he couldn't figure out how he could possibly take any more; and especially not how Rufus thought he could fit his cock inside him too. Reno gave up thinking, and concentrated on Tseng's lips instead.   
  
There was a certain tenseness in Tseng's kiss that told Reno more than he though Tseng would have liked him to know. The only time he tensed like that was when he was struggling to hold something back. If this had been a work situation; well, a **real** work situation Tseng would have been clenching his teeth and squaring his jaw.  
  
 _Aw, scary Tseng,_ Reno though. He just want to jump his bones every time he entered that particular mode.   
  
"I think Tseng might be dying to talk down here."   
  
Rufus peaked over Reno’s shoulder again, and used the opportunity to lick along the curve of his ear.   
  
"Is that so? Well, he did misbehave. Don't you think we should let him stew a bit more?"   
  
"Oh, I like the way you think, yo." Reno dropped a hand to Tseng's chest, and lightly pinched one of his nipples. Tseng visibly winced, but managed to keep his mouth shut.   
  
"I totally agree. I'm sure someone as big and strong as Tseng can hold out for a while more, don't you?" Behind him Rufus laughed heartily.   
  
"I'm sure he can."   
  
Reno though he might have heard Tseng grumbling, but Rufus' laughter had blocked it out.   
  
"Reno, stay still for a bit will you?" Rufus held Reno's hips in place with his free hand, and then withdrew his fingers. He straightened his position behind Reno, and licked along the top of his spine. His grip on Reno's hip tightened, and Reno could feel Rufus’ cock prodding against his entrance. Reno tried bracing himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of another cock filling his bottom. He fell forwards, hiding his face in the nook of Tseng's neck, chanting a constant mantra of 'ohfuchohfuckohfuckohfuck'.   
  
Tseng's head tilted back and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as Rufus pushed into Reno alongside him, everything tightening around him, and the friction of another cock gliding against his own adding sensations he hadn't previously been able to conjure up in his wildest dreams. He wanted to grasp and clutch at both his lovers hovering over him, he wanted... He just wanted, plain and simple. By now he was panting hard, that couldn't count as making sound. Even so, he didn't care anymore. If Rufus didn't release him from his honour bondage soon, he was going to explode.  
  
Rufus ground his teeth together, concentrating so hard that sweat started collecting on his forehead. Reno had felt good around him the first time, when only the two of them had been playing. Now, with all three of them going at it, he felt heavenly. Right, things hadn't gone exactly the way he had planned it, he had intended to just show Reno Tseng's submissive streak, but he wasn't complaining. **By Gaia** , he wasn't complaining. Listening to Reno verbalize every thrust, straining against the two inside him, every movement rippling through him, Rufus really did understand why Tseng kept the obstinate little rebel around.   
  
All together the three men moved, sleek bodies grinding and writhing against each others. Moans and sighs filled the air, and at one point Rufus leaned over Reno and whispered to Tseng. As soon as the words left his mouth, Tseng's hands flew off the bars and manically gripped at anything he could find. In the end one hand settled in Reno's hair as he pulled him down into a searing kiss, the other one gripped Rufus' wrist where he was finding support on the headboard. Tseng seemed to crave contact with both of them, and as soon as the kiss with Reno ended, he was moaning loudly. and bucking against Rufus' thrusts. He really had been holding back every sound he could, and as soon as the mental bondage was lifted, he turned fervently vocal.  
  
As tension started building, both Tseng and Rufus slipped a hand each down to Reno's neglected cock, and synchronous they started stroking him, one hand over the other. Rufus was doing most of the moving, so he missed the pace a couple of times, but none of the others seemed to mind, everyone being to immersed in pleasure to care. When they reached their peak it was hard to tell where it started, who came first and who followed. Reno though he might have had been the first though, yelping as Tseng and Rufus had pushed into him at the same time, and Tseng had hit his prostate dead on. The two other men had both hissed as the heat surrounding them had tightened even further. Reno shuddered, and moaned into Tseng’s neck, coating the twin hands stroking his cock with come. Tseng moaned and trembled under him, his muscles contracting in rapture. He bucked up into Reno one last time, spilling his seed inside his lover, before falling limply back down on the bed. In the flurry of motion that occurred, Rufus slipped out of Reno, and after a couple of hard, determined strokes he came, ribboning Reno's lower back with come. He drew a circle in the liquid, collecting some and presenting the finger to Reno, who lazily licked it clean.   
  
All three men smiled satisfied, until the two on top tipped sideways, landing sprawled out every way on the bed. There were limbs pointing in every direction, and no one seemed to bother remedy that quite yet. Sweaty and sticky, they all lay there, trying to catch their breath.   
  
"Well that didn't go quite by plan," Rufus grumbled.   
  
"Next time, next time," Tseng and Reno answered together.   
  
"Oya. Who ever said there will be a 'next time'?"   
  
"I did, and you better damned be prepared for it!" Reno snorted. Tseng lazily reached a hand over and tousled his hair.   
  
"I think I like this new side of you. Maybe it really was a good idea to bring Rufus along, eh? Someone to threaten your territory, get you riled up a bit."   
  
"Hey, this was my idea in the first place, fucker. I will take the glory for it, thank you very much." Reno kicked Tseng lazily in the shin. The road was short from 'honey' to 'fucker' in Reno's world. Tseng just pulled him close and hugged the loud-mouthed delinquent, while Rufus propped himself up an elbow, enjoying the sight and sound of them bantering for a while, before dropping back onto his back.   
  
"Now, I promise to join you two on another occasion if it will stop your yapping, so I can get some sleep. We have work tomorrow." His sharp tone was softened by the slight smile on his face. And the hand rubbing Reno’s belly, in an all too ‘you’ve-been-a-good-pet’ way. For good measure, Reno kicked Rufus too.  
  
Together they managed to throw the cover of the bed, clean up most of the mess on Reno, and they fell asleep together, Reno in the middle with an arm slung around the waists of both his bosses.   
  
~~~~End~~~~


End file.
